


The Bitch Next Door

by littlemisskookie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism?, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Jin being a major ass, Masturbation, Oral, Pet Names, blowjob, handjob, intercourse, sex toy, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: You finally sleep with your crush… but your new neighbor isn’t so pleased.





	1. Chapter 1

You had a crush on Jin for perhaps two months. He was so handsome, and you truthfully enjoyed the jokes others deemed as cringe-worthy. He was funny in your eyes and much more than a pretty face. But even though you desperately wished to pursue a relationship with him, time after time he shut down your attempts. You didn’t blame him though. You didn’t like yourself either. Each time he was even so much as in your presence, every bad thought in your head seemed to pop up about why he didn’t want you, and how you would never be good enough.

But tonight would be different. You were determined to make a good impression. Movie night was tonight, and the group you hung out decided to host it at your place. Most importantly, Jin would be there. You’d be wearing one of your cutest outfits, serving his favorite snack, and the movie you picked for the night just happened to be the one he said he always wanted to see but never had a chance.

This was your chance!

Regardless, the group would be there later that day, and you still needed to go to the grocery store to get the food. You were dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants, jogging down the stairs of your building to get to your car. You were at the second landing when you almost collided with a girl- who was holding a giant box that obstructed her view- and you held her and the box in balance.

“Woah! I’m so sorry,” you apologized. “I didn’t see you there, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she said, keeping the box steady as she turned her head around it, giving you a smile to assure your worried form. “Don’t worry, I’m good now.”

“Oh, good,” you said with a breathless smile. “Say, I haven’t seen you around here. Are you new?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I’m moving in today, actually.”

“Oh cool!” you exclaimed. “What apartment?”

“325,” she answered, “You?”

“No way! You’re getting that apartment? It’s been empty for so long!” you laughed. “I’m going to be your next door neighbor! I’m in apartment 323.”

“You’re joking!” she laughed as well. “At least there’s someone I know who’s friendly in the building. I can sense we’ll get along.”

“Me too,” you smiled. “Well, I ought to get going now. I won’t hold you up. It was nice meeting you!” You swerved around her as she muttered how she felt the same, and you continued your way to the grocery store.

* * *

The night had been spent with Jin sitting on a completely different couch from you, his eyes glued to the screen, and happily munching on the snacks you brought. Not a single word was really even exchanged between the two of you, though you were nervously touching the hem of your cutest skirt, trying your best to distract yourself by talking with the others. Your eyes kept wandering to the handsome boy, though, and to your disappointment, he never seemed to notice or look back.

And now you were wishing your friends a good night as they hugged you tightly, telling you that you did a great job at hosting, and they couldn’t wait until next time. You bit your tongue, wanting to mask your disappointment as you pulled on a tight smile, laughing along as you waved goodbye to them. In reality, you wanted to cry and scream into a pillow about how you even hated the movie. You looked back, surprised to see Jin there.

“Hey, Y/N,” he smiled.

Your heart skipped a beat.

Would he actually-?

_No, you idiot. Why would he ever ask you that? You should stop thinking stupid things that you know will never happen. There’s no point on getting your hopes up on something that’s too good for you.  
_

Still, you couldn’t help but be elevated with hope.

“Do you mind if I take these chips home?” he asks you, holding up the half empty bag. “They’re great, and I think I hate half of the bag.”

Your heart sunk.

_See you idiot?_

You smiled nevertheless. No one else was here anyway, and this was the only chance you’d get to even speak to him. You should at least appreciate and cherish the small moment that you’d nevertheless think about over and over again for the next few weeks. “Sure, feel free,” you mumbled.

He smiled heartedly, the kind that made your heart melt. “Thanks,” he says. He steps outside of the apartment as you walk him out, and you see your new neighbor trying to jam her keys into her door. You smile and wave to her, and she glances up, immediately ducking her head back down and entering her apartment. Yeah, it must’ve been a bad day for her. Moving in was always stressful anyways.

You look back to Jin, tucking your hair behind your ears. “Well, have a nice night-”

“Say, Y/N, would you be interested in going on a date with me?"Jin asked you out of the blue.

You blinked in surprise.

This had to be a prank. There’s no way someone like him would waste his time on someone like you. That was actually ridiculous. Perhaps he was secretly recording this to get your reaction, and then to laugh in your face.

"What?” you blurted out in a blunt manner, stunned.

“Would you like to go out on a date with me?” he repeated. “You and me. There’s this movie that I saw, the trailer looked pretty cool and all, and seeing as you picked that great movie for tonight I think it’s fair to say we have the same taste. Besides, I’d be happy to take you someplace.”

You smiled warily, your voice unsure. “I’d… love to?”

“Great!” he beamed. “How about I pick you up around 5:30? The movie starts at 6, and I think that’ll be a good time to see it.”

In all actuality, you were supposed to go to a friend’s tomorrow.

_To hell with that! You could see them anytime. This was Kim fucking Seokjin. You’d be an idiot to turn down someone as charming, funny, or as handsome as him. Grab your chance! This is your only opportunity, you’ve wanted this for so long! Rain check the bitch!_

Oh, what the hell?

“Sounds perfect,” you grinned.

* * *

This movie is so fucking boring, was the first thought that came to your mind. You were about to fall asleep watching this. This was exactly like the movie you watched last night, and it was equally as horrible. How did Jin enjoy this?

So what he has weird taste? Everything else about him is basically perfect. If his movie taste is his only flaw then watch all the fucking movies he enjoys frankly.

You thought you were about to doze off when you felt a hand on your knee. You tensed up, glancing to Jin, highly alert. His eyes were glued on the screen, but they slowly traveled over to you. Your eyes locked for a brief second before you redirected them back to the screen, shifting over in your seat to lean back. You two were sitting closer to the screen than anyone else in the theater, and apparently, others agreed the movie was horrible because the seats weren’t exactly filled.

_You can’t fuck this up Y/N. He’s finally taking interest in you. Don’t screw this up. Let it happen._

Jin seemed to take your silence as a green light, slowly traveling his hand up your thigh and under your skirt, and you side-glanced at him, seeing how his face didn’t indicate anything else that was going on down under. He was completely calm and collected about it, keeping a nonchalant expression. You were sure he could feel exactly how you’d tense up beneath him, his touches feathery light as he made his way up your inner thigh, your skirt now completely concealing his hand.

His nimble fingers brushed your panties to the side, his finger slowly rubbing over your slit, getting the blood circulation going. You were gripping onto the sides of your seat in anticipation. The fact that if anyone so much as stood up or paid attention to how his arm reached over into your lap was absolutely titillating. You were doing this in public, and the thought positively thrilled you. You never guessed Jin as the daring type, but he seemed to surprise you more with every movement.

The pads of his finger grazed your clit, making your breath hitch as he slowly started rubbing it, adding a bit of pressure. He leans over, his breath close to your ear, hot and warm. “How do you like it, sweetheart?” he asked you.

“Huh?” you huffed in a quiet breath.

“How can I do it to make it more enjoyable for you?” he asked you softly. “I want to see you squirm.”

Your cheeks went hot, and you felt flustered.

_Don’t fuck this up._

“Hard and slow,” you confessed, biting down on your lip. “With fingers.”

Jin had a small smile play on his lips as he made his movements slower, instead rubbing you with his thumb, his deliberate rolls slow and pressured, just the way you liked it. His middle finger circled around your entrance, feeling some of the wetness that had already gathered up.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart,” he whispered. “When this movie’s over, I’m going to fuck you into your bed until your throat is raw.”

The offer sounded enticing, though you were a little disappointed he didn’t simply want to drag you out of that cinema to fuck you in the stalls or drive to your apartment already. But with each roll of his thumb, your legs seemed to quake ever so slightly, and any concerns seemed to wipe away as your mind became blissed out. He slowly slipped his middle finger inside of you, rubbing it against your slick walls slowly, trying to get you to adjust to the feeling. His fingers were so much longer than yours, the slender digits curling up, making you squirm in your seat.

He kept his eyes trained on the screen, laughing at something funny one of the characters said as he simultaneously pushed another finger inside of you, stretching out your entrance. Your teeth seemed to dig into your lower lip as you adjusted, gripping onto the arms of your seat, the continuing rolls of his thumb against your clit starting to push you over the edge. You were sure it was already throbbing and swollen with need, and you wanted nothing more to cum at that moment.

“Faster,” you hissed under your breath.

Jin obliged, keeping the same pressure as he rolled circles into your clit, dragging his fingers through your core a bit faster. He kept up the steady pace, and soon enough you were squirming in your seat, your thighs snapping together around his hand, trembling as you felt your high. It was blissful, the climax leaving you with whimpers and sticky thighs. Jin pulled out his hand, wiping it on his jeans as he paid attention to the movie, succeeding in getting you all riled up.

* * *

By the time you were in your apartment, you two were making out against the door, fumbling around and knocking into almost everything in sight as you stumbled about the apartment. You tossed your keys somewhere, keeping your lips locked with his, so plush and full. God, how many times you imagined this happening, and it finally was!

Though you would have preferred it at a slower pace perhaps, but you were so afraid of driving him away you simply melted into each action of his, obliging to whatever command he’d bark or request he’d make. You directed him to the bedroom, and soon enough your back was bouncing on the mattress, his body crashing down on yours as he kept fervently kissing you.

His hands began to push up the silky material of your shirt, and you quickly broke the kiss, yanking it off so that he could reconnect your lips. Instead, he reached to the little clasp in front, undoing it until the straps drooped down your shoulders, falling off as he massaged both in his hand.

Oh, so he was a boob guy.

He squeezed your perky nipples between his fingers, marveling at how plush your flesh was, kneading them in his hand as he began to suck on one tenderly. He squeezed and ravaged them, and you simply brushed his hair as he did so, pushing down any sense of insecurity to be the woman he wanted to fuck at the moment. You needed tonight to go perfectly if you wanted him again. More accurately, if he wanted you again.

He was rolling one of the hard buds between his teeth, doing careful to be soft as he twirled his tongue around, his lips trapping it in his mouth. He popped his mouth off, your nipple glistening with his saliva.

“Sweetheart, would you mind doing something for me?” he asked you, his eyes blown out with lust.

“Yeah, sure, anything,” you told him in small pants. You were dripping at this point, and you wanted nothing more than for him to have his way with you.

“Would you mind sucking me off?” he asked you, his voice unapologetic and unashamed. “Preferably with your tits as well.”

Ah, so you were right about him being a boob guy.

You nodded eagerly, gesturing to the bed. He quickly undid his pants, kicking them to the ground, his boxers slowly following to cascade down his legs, discarded to the floor. He laid down on the bed, his boner prominent and hard, rigid and ready for your touch.

You were slow at first, climbing over him, your hand wrapping around the rigid shaft- the most sensitive part of the member. You started pumping him slowly, your thumb swiping over the head of the cock, then thwapping back down to the base, lewd sounds escaping in the room as your hand steadily pumped him.

You could tell he was waiting for you to get to the main event, though, and you finally stopped your handjob to grab at your breasts, holding them firmly in your hand as you straddled him a little closer, bending down until the head was right under your chin, and you squeezed your breasts around the shaft. The soft skin rubbed around the length, and you slowly started trying to move along him, tucking your chin in to lick and suck softly on the head, your tongue repeatedly swiping over the slit.

Finally, you started hearing some moans. He slightly bucked up into your parted lips, groaning at the sensation of your plush flesh around his stiff cock, and his hand wrapped into your hair, pushing you down a bit until your lips completely trapped his head, and you started to bob your head up and down.

After a few minutes of this action though, your arms started to tire from pushing your breasts together, and your neck began to ache. You were wondering when you’d finally be done with this work, but you were too nervous to ask for anything, too afraid of screwing something up, to tell him you wanted to skip ahead to something else.

Thankfully he pushed you off, telling you that you did well, and then he asked you something you thought you’d never hear. “Where’s your vibrator, sweetheart?”

“What?” you exclaimed, your cheeks flushed. You weren’t really public about the sexual toys you used and the fact that he was asking you this made you blush. This was definitely odd.

“Do you have one?” he asked you, quirking a brow.

“Y-Yes…” you admitted. “Why do you need it?”

“I want to make you feel good, sweetheart,”  he grinned. “Trust me.”

You nodded slowly, reaching over to your night stand, pulling out your vibrator as well as a small condom packet. Jin accepted both, first opening the wrapper of the condom and slipping it off, making sure it covered his entire shaft. He then turned on the vibrator, and you could hear the quiet buzz from the tool, making your cheeks redden.

“Bend over, sweetheart. Hands and knees,” he commanded. You obliged, getting in position and sticking out your ass, thankful that you’d finally get to the part you had been anticipating since he fingered you in the movie theater.

You felt the bed shift with the extra weight as Jin moved behind you, Your legs on either side of his own as he directed your hips. Slowly he pushed into you until he was at the hilt, and he let out a low sigh of pleasure. He then reached around, the buzzing toy still in hand, and pressed it against your engorged clit.

Your reaction was immediate, electricity flowing through the bundle of nerves as you let out a gasp, groaning at the feeling. Jin started to slowly pump into you, keeping it firmly placed against you as his hips began to move, his other hand on your hip to keep you steady.

You were a panting mess within minutes, fisting the sheets as your head pressed into the mattress, and you were biting down on your lip to keep from moaning at all of the sensations.

“Don’t keep quiet, sweetheart, I want the neighbors to hear who’s making you feel so good,” Jin chuckled, bucking his hips up, angling himself as though he was trying to remember the spot that made you more of a withering mess. “Say my name, hm?”

“Jin,” you moaned softly. In response he slowly rubbed the toy around your clit, twirling the nub ever so carefully.

“You can do better than that,” he suggested, moving his hips faster. “I want to hear you scream.”

“Jin!” you moaned out again, the vibrations making your eyes feel as though they were about to roll back.“Oh, fuck, Jin, Jin, shit!”

“That’s better,” Jin mused, making a faster pace until your moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room. “But you can still be louder. What’s going to make you scream, hm?”

“Pull my hair,” you softly requested.

“What was that?” He slowed the rolling of his hips.

“Please pull my hair,” you requested again, almost flinching at what his reaction would be. Surprisingly he pushed the vibrator a bit more against your throbbing clit, his hand flying to your hip to bury itself in your hair, yanking your head back until only the tips of your fingers were lightly brushing against the sheets.

You cried out in pleasure, and his pace because more brutal as he pounded into you, deliberately rubbing the vibrator against you in the way you loved.

“Does this make you feel good?” he asked you. “Me, pressing a vibrator against you, yanking on your hair? Answer me.”

“Yes!” you cried out. “Oh fuck fuck fuck yes, don’t stop, don’t stop please! Jin, oh fuck, Jin!”

“That’s right, scream my name sweetheart.” At this point, your mantra of his name was only getting louder, and he started to rock so roughly into you that the bed seemed to squeak and shake, the headboard repeatedly bumping against the wall. It repeatedly banged against the door, accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin, the quiet vibrations, and your loud moans and cries from the pleasure you were experiencing.

“Jin! JIN! Oh my God, I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum,” you panted, whimpering. Jin kept up his animalistic pace, continuing to snap his hips up into yours, yanking a bit harder on your hair. You spread your legs a bit wider for deeper access, immersing yourself in the pleasure, which was only intensifying.

“That’s right, cum for me, moan my name,” he whispered in your ear. You did as you were told until your legs were shaking, your walls convulsing and quaking around his thick length, your loud cries starting to die down.

The moment your orgasm subsided Jin dropped the vibrator and his grip on your hair, instead roughly pushing you down on the bed until you laid flat against it. He put his thighs on either side of your own, redirecting himself, his hands pressed flat against your back as he started quickly pumping himself into you, his pace brutal and animalistic, not sparing you mercy as he chased his high.

His grunts and small moans of pleasure are what kept you in place, and you tried to clench your walls around him. It wasn’t long until he stilled inside of you, cumming like there was no tomorrow, perhaps filling the entire condom with his hot seed.

He pulled out of you, taking off the condom as you rolled over, panting and breathless. That was much better than you had anticipated, and you reached your high and everything! Your fantasies, for the most part, were fulfilled, and you were left with a breathless smile on his face.

Jin began to put back on his boxers, and you looked at him in confusion. “Aren’t you staying the night?” you asked him.

“Huh?” he looked up at you. “Oh, I’ve got work in the morning, really have to go there early. It sucks, but it’s what I do to keep food on the table.”

“Are… we going to do that again?” you ask him softly, nervous.

_You were just a one time fuck. He didn’t care about you. He just wanted something to shove his dick inside. You weren’t anything to him. You were nothing._

“Definitely,” he said, smiling. “I can’t wait for next time.”

Your sunken heart lifted quite a bit.

* * *

It was the early morning when you heard the repeated banging against your door. You staggered to the door, having just hopped out of bed, your hair a mess and your face showing the dark circles you didn’t bother or even think about covering. You grumbled, opening the door, the face of your new and pissed off neighbor being revealed.

“Oh, hey, I’m sorry if you had any noise last night-” Wow, your throat was sore, and your voice was definitely hoarse.

“Listen here, you need to fucking keep your fuckboy away if you’re going to make that much goddamn noise,” she snapped at you. “I had to put the volume to my headphones on full blast, and I still couldn’t drown it out. If I have to miss out on another night of sleep from wild thumping and you sounding as though you’re being eaten alive, I’m sending a report, and I’ll be hell bent on getting you and your man-whore as far away from me as possible, is that clear?”

You were dazed, stunned even. “Oh, jeez, I’m sorry. You don’t have to be a prick about it.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Just don’t make so much noise and we’re good. That guy’s nothing but trouble, and I’d quite frankly advice not seeing him. He’s just using you.”

Your own eyes narrowed this time, and you crossed your arms, glaring at her. “Uh, excuse you, what do you know? I think you ought to mind your own business, frankly.”

“Whatever, just don’t fucking disturb my sleep again,” she grumbled, reaching over for the doorknob, pulling it in until it slammed shut.

What a bitch!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your bitchy neighbor’s friend, who gives you some hints towards the past between your neighbor and her friend.

Being Seokjin’s girlfriend was a dream come true in a sense, but it wasn’t at all what you were expecting. You never got to spend nights at his place, and he always insisted on those very few  _real_  dates to end with your legs spread as you were being fucked against the wall of your bedroom. Time and time again you were assured that you were, indeed, his girlfriend, but you couldn’t help wonder why, if you really were his, you weren’t being paraded around as such.

Perhaps you were simply being too egotistical. To think that you should be put atop a float and crowned simply for having the title of Jin’s girlfriend! It was ridiculous, and you knew it to be so. Still, your heart panged with envy when you saw couples cozy up next to each other in public, smiles being shared. Or whenever a friend would introduce you to their partner as “my such-and-such”. Seokjin simply introduced you as, “Oh, this is Y/N.”

The dates Seokjin took you on were nice though. Very nice, well-lit dinners he’d take you out on, ending with his hand creeping up your skirt by the end and rushing to the car. Sometimes you wished the dates lasted longer, though. You still wanted to know him more, to get to truly know him, and for he to do the same to you. Alas, the dates were short as he’d rush to bring you back to your apartment and demand for you to scream his name.

Unfortunately, every single time you had a good cock-stuffing from your boyfriend, your lovely neighbor would bang against the wall, or knock on your door the morning after to complain, screaming in your face and such. Time and time again, you were brought to speak to the landlord, but Jin’s devilish good looks always charmed the elderly lady into thinking your neighbor was overreacting. She wasn’t, but it didn’t mean that she had to be such a thorn in your side about it. She’d curse at you as though you had killed her brother. Ridiculous.

You had made a new nickname for her. Ultra-Bitch, UB for short. UB’s glare would meet yours each time the two of you crossed paths, and you’d go on endless rants about her in front of your boyfriend, whose eyes always lit up. It was one of the few topics you were passionate about that he didn’t sleep on.

“Maybe we should just stop having sex so loudly at my place,” you had suggested one night. Seokjin just had the umpteenth meeting with your landlord, his dazzling smile barely keeping you in the building. “UB just won’t give up, will she? I mean, she’s never going to stop complaining!”

“Sweetheart, I think you’re going about this the wrong way,” Jin cooed. “She deserves it honestly. She ruins our mornings, we ruin her nights. Honestly, I say we should be even louder.” His smile was wide, and you narrowed your eyes, swatting his shoulder.

“Jin, I’m serious,” you huffed.

“I am too,” he responded. His eyes were dark. Uh oh, you knew that look. He’s horny.  _Again_. “I mean, we’re really doing her a favor. She won’t have to waste money on good porn when she can just listen to us.”

“Two strangers fucking nearby?” you scoffed. Besides, who really pays for porn? Pornhub’s free.

Seokjin stood up, wrapping his arms around you and back hugging you, though you noticed how he was stooping low a bit in order for his crotch to meet your behind, slowly grinding against it. “Yeah, but you sound so sexy, moaning each time I so much as tell you to spread your legs.”

You hummed, craning your neck to tilt your head back, your nose nuzzling into the corner of his jaw, so sharp that it could cut. “Want to get started right here then?”

He seemed hesitant, his body rigid against yours. “Maybe a blowjob. I’ll fuck you tonight. Don’t want our little neighbor to miss the show, now do we?”

You frowned in disappointment but supposed it was better than nothing. He said he’d be willing to screw later on in the night. Though sometimes you wished he’d call it ‘making love’ or something rather than that. He’d only want to get to the real action later on, deep in the night. As previously mentioned it was typically after short dates.

Seokjin settles down on the sofa, spreading his legs for your view, making just enough room for you to squeeze obediently between his calves. You inch forward, sinking to your knees, wincing as you fell on the same bruises you had the night before. Your skilled hands were undoing his belt, quickly undoing the zipper and trying to shimmy him out of his pants and boxers to begin working on his only half-hard erection.

Seokjin reached for the remote control, turning the TV on. The man flipped through a few channels, leaning back and shifting into the cushions. His long and nimble fingers wove into your hair encouragingly, softly stroking your hair as you began pumping his erection, your hand slowly traveling up his elongated shaft from the pelvis to the head.

You stroked carefully, your eyes looking up to see any reaction from the man. You liked to please him whenever you were allowed to pleasure him, trying to find his likes and dislikes. Seokjin was easy to please, though. Anything you did to him was fine, as long as he wasn’t hurt and came in the end. And when it came to intercourse he was pretty vocal about exactly what he wanted from you.

Your thumb brushed along the vein that decorated one side of his cock, the pulsating member finally fully erect in your palm. Jin must’ve been getting frustrated with the show or something, or eager because soon enough he was pushing your lips a bit closer to the head. You obediently placed your mouth on the tip, swallowing around the head.

Jin let out a sigh of content, closing his eyes for a brief moment for this passing of bliss. “That’s it, sweetheart, just like that. Suck my cock like a good girl,” he urged, petting your hair as he softly cooed to you. Your chest swelled with pride, and you began trying to sink your head further along his erection, wanting to please him further. His deep, throaty moans were always what got you going. He loved being treated like a king.

Your head continued to bob up and down, and a few more pleased hums were being emitted from your boyfriend’s closed lips, the oddly domestic scene giving you comfort. Pride swelled in your chest, and you thought about how, with some effort, you could make this into a reality.

* * *

You walked towards the elevator, just getting back from work, and stopping by a woman who was already standing in front of it. She was wearing a waitress uniform and was holding a ridiculously big box. The elevator doors parted, and the two of you stepped inside. You pressed the button for your floor, and the woman beside you dropped the box at her feet, and you jumped, hearing the sounds of something rattling inside once the box hit the floor.

The girl huffed, stretching her arms over her head and cracking her neck to the side, as though it ached. She squinted, looking at the buttons. “Oh good, we’re going to the same floor,” she muttered. You briefly glanced towards her name tag, reading the name Joy.

“What’s in the box?” you ask curiously.

“Oh? It’s some leftover stuff my friend left at my place. She was crashing at my place for a bit. Apparently, some of her neighbors have been making a racket and she hasn’t been able to get any sleep because of it, which wasn’t good because she had a big project to finish and she’s already stressed because she just moved in- so I’m finally dropping these off.”

“Oh, well it’s good you’re doing that. You’re a good friend,” you smiled softly.

Joy smiled, rolling her eyes, “Try telling her that!”

You smile warmly at her, shaking your head. The elevator doors parted, and you walked out first, politely pressing your hand against the side of the elevator to keep the doors apart. Joy heaved up the box, walking out of the compartment whilst muttering “thank you”.

The two of you walked down the hall, and you were rather surprised when she was making all the same turns and cuts as you were. Your eyes widened when she stepped in front of UB’s apartment, kicking her foot against the door in a crude attempt to knock. She taps her foot, staring impatiently at the door before her gaze slides over to you, at the door right next to her friend’s.

“Oh,” she breathed. “So… you’re…”

Your face reddened, and your cheeks flushed with embarrassment. You felt guilty now, practically tormenting UB’s nights with endless moans and screams. With how often you and Jin were going at it, you were starting to become some sort of sex addict. Hell, Seokjin’s sex drive was hard to keep up with, but you two were going at it like rabbits. You wouldn’t have done this if you were yourself, but Jin had a way of coaxing you into becoming a person you never truly are.

“Yeah,” you gulped. “I am.”

Joy narrowed her eyes. “Look, I know a girl’s gotta get laid every once in a while, but when you’re deliberately screwing against the wall you share with someone else practically every single night, screaming at the top of your lungs… don’t you think that’s a bit… unsavory?”

You could feel the blood drain from your face at her words. “Are you implying I’m being a slut because I’m having sex with my boyfriend?”

“Of course not, but I am saying it’s kind of a douche move to not have some respect for your neighbor’s well being. I mean, have some consideration woman, get laid at his place or something. Or at least on another wall,” Joy scolded.

You felt shameful now. Ducking your head and tucking it in, you stared down at your feet, knocking your toes together. “Oh, I… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t lie. She’s gone to you multiple times to ask you to pipe down, and you gave nothing but lip, have you? If you were really sorry or felt guilty about it, wouldn’t you have quit it the first time? Apparently, you just continued! Poor thing looks like the walking dead because of you.”

“I really am sorry…” you say meekly. You weren’t good at this. She had a good point. Multiple good points, in fact. But Jin just made you into a person who didn’t really think about others in the heat of the moment. It was all about him, him, him. And each bark or command he gave you, you obeyed, paying no heed to how the others around you were affected.

Joy kicked the door again. “God, isn’t she going to answer soon?” She kicked it again, this time so hard the door seemed to rattle.

“I’m coming, I’m coming, jeez!” a shout from inside sounded, followed by the pitter-patter of footsteps. The door swung open to reveal UB, her stare boring into Joy. “Jesus Christ, I was on the toilet, have some patience will you?”

“I brought your crap, you ungrateful bitch,” Joy rolled her eyes, shoving the box into UB’s arms, who simply scoffed back. Joy pushed past, getting inside the apartment. “I need to take off these heels, they fucking suck!” she cried out, disappearing.

UB shook her head, her eyes locking with yours. You hadn’t realized you were staring at her, your blank stare boring into hers. She put down the box at her feet, crossing her arms and leaning back against the door frame. She furrowed her brows, her glare piercing into yours.

Joy wasn’t kidding. This girl looked like the walking dead. Her skin was pale and her bags were heavy. She looked gorgeous when you first met her, but now that you truly looked at her, she looked tired. So, so tired. You felt bad.

“What?” she snapped at you, gritting her teeth. “What’re you standing around for?”

“I…” You opened your mouth but didn’t really know where to go with the sentence.

UB raised her brows, looking at you expectantly for an answer. “ _'I…?’_ What?”

You gulped, unsure what to say. You didn’t have an answer.

“Are you locked out of your apartment or something?”

You didn’t respond, too frozen to really do or say anything. All you could do was give a blank stare to her accusing one.

She sighed, shaking her head. “You’ll have to wait here for Jin to come or something, huh?”

No response.

“I  _know_  you’re not fucking mute,” UB deadpanned. She sighed, burying her face in her palm. “Well, guess you’ll just have to wait in my apartment or something. You can text Jin and say you’re waiting for him here until he gets you. Just carry in the box and I’ll make you some coffee or something.”

She walked inside, holding the door open, waiting expectantly for you to get inside. You picked up the box, walking inside. Her apartment had the same layout as your own, or at least similar. The size and shape were the same, and some of the furniture was even comparable. Overall it was decent, though still seemed rather bare.

“Just place the stuff in the kitchen,” she muttered. You walked past Joy, who was sitting at the countertop, rubbing her aching feet. She gave you a confused look, as though to say,  _'What the hell are you still doing here?’_

Ultra-Bitch walked with you to the kitchen soon enough, quickly beginning the process of making instant coffee. You felt it odd, to be on the other side. To be in the apartment of the girl you absolutely despised but minutes before.

UB raised her brow to you, “Aren’t you going to text Jin?”

You blinked but sent him a text anyway. You had your keys in your pocket, but it’d be too late now to whip them out and say,  _'Ha! Pranked you, I had them the whole time!’_  They’d think you were trying to scout out the enemy base or something. Still, you texted Jin, letting him know you were in Ultra-Bitch’s apartment. That’d take some explaining to do. It was fine, you had given him a spare pair of keys to your apartment anyhow.

“So wait, how long have you been dating Jin?” Joy asked, putting her hair down from the tight bun it was in before.

“Uh, not too long. Since the 2nd,” you said.

“ _Reallllly_?” Joy exchanged a glance with UB, who ignored her. More awkward silence ensued, and you didn’t know how long until the coffee was ready. UB pushed forward a little container filled with creams and Splenda, and you proceeded to put in two packets of the artificial sweetener and one packet of cream.

“I’m… I really am sorry for causing such a…  _disturbance_ ,” you mumbled quietly. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

The two girls were quiet, exchanging a glance. You felt their eyes examine your face, trying to see if you were genuine or not. You simply stared down at your coffee, twirling the tiny spoon in the cup to mix the white cream with the rich brown liquid.

“Alright,” UB said, taking a sip of her own beverage as she stared at you, as though not believing you. “Sure.”

You decided to leave it at that instead of pushing her further, taking a sip of your coffee. Sweet.

“So… you know Jin,” you stated quietly, your eye flickering up to hers for some form of recognition.

Joy snickered. “ _Mhmm_.”

Ultra-Bitch narrowed her eyes, glaring at her friend. Her eyes locked with yours. “Yeah, I know him.”

“Are you two… friends?” you asked her, sipping more of your drink.

“Do we seem like we are?” she quirked a brow.

“Haven’t seen you two interact, can’t say,” you responded. It seemed to be some sort of silent communication, both of you not quite wanting to say too much.

Before you thought she was a complete monster. Now you were seeing her a bit more human, allowing you to wait in her apartment for your boyfriend. Now it came to see which one she’d truly be. The one you despised, or the one that made you understand easily through tiny gestures what she felt or was conveying.

“Are you…  _exes_?” you guessed.

Joy snorted, hiding her face behind her hand as she snickered incoherently. “Wait, wait…  _she doesn’t know?_ ” she whispered audibly towards her friend, her eyes lighting up.

Another glare was met, though UB didn’t respond. Instead, she turned back to you. “No, we were never anything of the sort.”

“Then what were you? I mean… how did you know him?” you asked her.

She was silent for a few moments, tapping her finger against the side of her cup, staring into the beverage. She was thinking carefully about her answer, mulling over it in fact. “We were old friends,” she said finally, sipping her drink. Her eyes didn’t meet yours.

“ _Friends_ ,” Joy snickered again, her grin wide. “Mhm.”

“I thought you said you two weren’t friends.” You quirked a brow.

“We aren’t  _now_ ,” she answered, “but we were.”

“Doesn’t seem like you’re being completely honest,” you said, puckering your lips.

“Yeah,” Joy grinned, her voice sickly sweet and in a mocking tone. “You don’t seem completely honest… are you  _hiddding_  something?”

“You shut up and go to another room or something,” UB scolded, watching as Joy quickly scuttled to another room. Her eyes locked with your own, and for a brief moment, it was as though you two were in a staring match, both of you refusing to blink or look away. Though what you were competing for, you didn’t know.

“You really want to know what Jin and I were?” she asked you quietly.

“I feel like I really don’t know much about him,” you confessed. “And I’ve got a feeling you affect my relationship with him more than I’d care to admit.”

She let out a deep sigh, pressing her lips together before looking at you. “You’re not ready for this answer, I’ll tell you that.”

“Try me.”

“The truth is, Jin and I used to be-”

“Oh,  _hi_ , Jin. Speak of the devil,” Joy’s voice rang throughout the apartment, followed by footsteps.

Both you and Ultra-Bitch’s heads turn to see none other than your lovely boyfriend, staring at the two neighbors who were sharing a cup of coffee and secrets. And he looked  _pissed_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind the entire situation is finally revealed.

“F-Fuck, Jin, we’ve got to be quieter,” you panted, his lips trailing down your neck. You were really hoping to spend the night at his place instead for once- but you were only there for about fifteen minutes when he insisted the two of you go out for a midnight snack and the next thing you knew he was using his old tricks and driving back to your place. Now you found yourself on your back, your boyfriend crushing you with his weight, and his plush lips were trailing down your neck.

“Mm, sweetheart, it’s not my fault you’re so loud,” Jin chuckled, his body descending down your own as he began to undo your jeans, slipping them down your legs to reveal your cotton underwear.

“Yes-” You gasped, feeling him press a kiss on your clit from above your underwear. The two of you had been dating for months, and it felt like he knew your body inside and out. You let out a breathy sigh as he moved your underwear to the side, pressing a more direct kiss against your heat.

“What was that sweetheart?” Jin chuckled, tongue diving between your folds to give you more slender licks.

“I-It is your fault,” you manage to mutter, feeling him suck against your clit. “Oh, Jin, right there baby.”

He came back up for air, slipping your underwear off as you mewled from the loss of sensation. He smiled. “You’re already so whiny and I’ve barely done anything. If you really don’t want to be so loud, maybe you should buy yourself a ball gag. It’d be a shame to keep those pretty moans hidden from the building, though.”

You wanted to tell him that the main reason you wanted to stay quiet was because of your neighbor, but you knew that if you mentioned her he’d flip his lid. You still remember the look on his face when he caught the two of you chatting. He was livid.

He had dragged you out and demanded to know why you were talking to someone who made it a point to complain about you each and every morning who hated both of your guts. You could do no more than take his yelling and hope for him to calm down- unaware as to why he cared so much about you having a conversation with the woman. You made it a more deliberate move to avoid her- and her friend, Joy. Though you had feeble attempts to accommodate her, your boyfriend seemed more keen on making you a disturbance to the woman. You were sure she wasn’t even home half of the time.

Still, you couldn’t help but have an uneasy feeling since you saw the look on his face. Not because you were scared of him by any means, but because you wondered if there were an underlying meaning beneath those gorgeous features.

“Get your toy, sweetheart,” he cooed, and you didn’t waste time to fumble towards your drawer, getting it out and pressing it into his hand.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, UB was rudely awoken. She grumbled to herself, groaning as she rolled off of her stomach and onto her back, planting the pillow on top of her face. She had just come back from Joy’s, having to spend the last three days at her place. Joy was going out to the club tonight, though, and UB knew better than to stay around for that.

She turned on the lamp by her side, yanking open the nightstand, groping blindly through squinting eyes for her earplugs. But then she remembered that she had lost them about a week ago, and she had meant to buy some new ones while she was at Joy’s.

Fuck.

She groaned, getting on her knees as she heard you let out a particularly loud moan. She pounded her fist against the wall thrice, but it was drowned out as usual from all the noise the two of you were making.

She grumbled to herself, flopping back down, trying to ignore the typical whirring of a vibrator and your breathy moans. She’d move out if she could, but she had invested so much into just getting into this apartment, and she frankly didn’t have many options of where to go.

If she strained, she heard the moans of Jin. Every time she heard it she would feel herself getting catapulted into the past, a memory of hearing those moans, but without a wall in between. Without anything in between, to be more exact.

She couldn’t deny the warmth that was slowly beginning to pool down between her thighs, recalling the memories of before this mess.

Fuck Kim Seokjin.

She rolled over, groping around until she found the vibrator.

She hadn’t used it since  _that_  night.

Should she…? It wasn’t like you or Jin would overhear over all that moaning. Alas, she didn’t want to risk it, dropping it back into the drawer and slamming it shut.

She spread her legs a bit, hand diving into her sleep shorts, fingers weaving into her pubes as she began to massage her heat hesitantly. Jin certainly hadn’t gotten rusty when it came to dirty talk, and she closed her eyes, letting herself recall every nasty word he ever whispered into her ear.

She let the blood flow down where she needed it most, letting her finger circle her clit.

“Mm, you’re such a dirty slut for me, aren’t you sweetheart?” Jin said, moans and whimpers following after his question. UB couldn’t help but dig her finger into the nub, pressing against it as the bundle of nerves was enlightened. “Moan for me.”

UB bit her lip, rubbing a bit harder at that, but refusing to let out a single peep during the whole experience. She leaned back, spreading her legs further as she edged herself further, the band slowly starting to stretch within her, just waiting to be released.

She knew how wrong, how weird this was. After all, you annoyed her endlessly, and she hated Jin, but there was something in making do with the circumstances she was under and finally letting herself loose.

Suddenly her hand jolted out of her pants as she jumped, hearing your ear-piercing shriek. Shit, you must’ve climaxed already. UB panted, her heart racing from the scare, and she wasn’t exactly in the mood anymore.

“You didn’t last long, sweetheart,” Jin teased.

“Jin…” you whispered. “I love you.”

UB’s eyes widened at that. She had suspected that you were very invested in the relationship- though all she ever heard was you two having sex. But this was new. She supposed it shouldn’t be all that surprising, after all, the two of you had been dating for months- or fucking against that same wall, to be more precise.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Jin finally replied. “Thanks.”

UB’s eyes shot wide open at that.

* * *

You pounded on UB’s door- which was probably ironic. Oh how the tables have turned from her banging on your door at this God given hour to you doing it in her stead. She swung the door open, looking disheveled and clearly just rolling out of bed.

“What the fuck do you want?” she deadpanned, eyes narrowed.

“We need to talk,” you said through gritted teeth, pushing past her into her apartment.

“We haven’t talked in months- what’s brought this up all of the sudden?” she asked.

“You know damn well! You hear every word we say there and I know you wouldn’t have missed out on that,” you say, cheeks red and burning with embarrassment. To think your worst enemy had heard your confession… or more so rejection.

UB’s cheeks heated up as well. “Oh… that.”

“Yeah, that,” you grumbled.

“Why are you coming to me about this?” She furrowed her brows, crossing her arms.

“Because I know you’ve been an equal part of this relationship- like some sort of third party or something!” You threw your hands up in the air. “I had a crush on a guy who wouldn’t so much as give me the time of day, but right after you move in he’s hooking up with me, and all he really even wants to do is have sex. Specifically loudly and right at the wall where our apartments are connected. And you and I saw how furious he was when he caught us chatting- he was livid. And it’s all starting to add up and-”

“Woah woah woah,” UB said, holding onto your shoulders. “You need to calm down.”

Your eyes welled up with tears as you stare at her, shoving her off of you. “How can I be calm? My boyfriend… I don’t even know what my fucking boyfriend is up to but it sure as hell has something to do with you!”

“I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend or anything,” UB assured you.

“You two know each other,” you say, cutting to the chase. “How?”

UB bit onto her lip, sighing. “I was planning on going right back to bed after this, but I have a feeling that won’t be able to happen. You should sit down for this.”

You sat down, crossing your legs as you settled yourself into the sofa. “So, what are you exactly? An ex he’s trying to make jealous?”

“Not exactly,” she admitted, sitting down as well. “We were friends actually. Lots of sexual tension, sure, but we were friends. Soon enough we had started hooking up, a sort of friends with benefits situation. He knew I had feelings for him, and promised eventually we’d be an official thing or whatever but… it never happened.”

“So, what happened?” you asked, realizing how similar her situation was to yours.

“Well, Joy saw me struggling and more or less made these new rules for me to follow,” UB confessed. “And it helped me keep my distance from him until he confronted me. And so I told him the truth- I couldn’t keep doing that anymore. Then I moved here, still nearby but sort of a new start for me… And you knew how things go from there.”

Your eyes were wide. “Oh… Oh God, I’m so, so sorry. If I had known…”

“It’s alright, you didn’t know you were being used by him,” UB sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” you question.

She quirked a brow, as though you should know the answer to that question already. “Let’s see- we both hated each other and you knew I hated your boyfriend in particular. Would you have really believed me? Especially since you’re in love with the guy?”

“I’m not even sure if I can even love him after what happened last night,” you groaned, burying your face in your hand. “I can’t believe I was just being used as a pawn to get back at you!”

“Hey, hey it’s alright. He’s the asshole here. We were both just being toyed with,” UB said, reaching over to wipe the tears off your face. “Look- Jin is a dick. Through and through. When he doesn’t get his way he throws a hissy fit and plays dirty.”

“God, he just takes me as an idiot. This entire time I’ve been acting like some sort of lovesick puppy and not even realizing what was happening,” you sniffle. “He was just using me and didn’t feel anything at all. And I was head over heels for him.”

“I know, I know,” she sighed, rubbing your shoulder. “He knew how to get back at me. Already in a relationship with another girl and doing the exact same things in bed with me… From the vibrator to calling me ‘sweetheart’. Every move he did was a deliberate jab at me.”

“He’s such a  _fucking_  prick!” you say. “God, I feel like the other girl. Just being used as a side piece because he couldn’t get the main course.”

“You’re a total main course- you just didn’t find the right guy,” she assured you. “Look, it’s not like he knows you know any of this anyway.”

Your eyes lit up at that, an idea sparking in your head. “You’re right… He doesn’t know I know any of that.”

UB narrowed her eyes. “Uh oh. I don’t like that look on your face.”

You grinned. “I say we get some much needed confrontation, don’t you?”

UB’s own smile appeared on her face. “ _Now_  I like the look on your face.”

* * *

“I’ve been waiting for you to finally call,” Jin chuckled, tugging off his coat as he entered UB’s apartment. “You’re always so stubborn. I’m surprised you lasted this long.”

“You play dirty, Seokjin,” she said. “I can’t believe you seriously used my neighbor to get back at me.”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?” Jin grinned, his smirk cocky as he looked at her. “I mean- look where we are.”

“Mhm,” UB scoffed, crossing her arms as she sat down on the sofa. “You’re a prick, you know.”

“You love it,” Jin laughed. “I knew I had to push the limits, sweetheart. I mean, I had to bug you. Always doing it in her room, the vibrator, the pet name. How else was I supposed to prod you into coming back?”

“Why didn’t you actually just appreciate your time with the girl? You didn’t know I’d come running back,” UB said, tilting her head to the side.

“She was alright- but you were the end goal. She was just too convenient to pass up. And besides,” he said, tilting her head to face him. “You always come running back, sweetheart. It’s just in your nature.”

“Right,” she says, rolling her eyes as she swipes his hand away.

“Don’t deny you can’t stay away from this handsome face,” Jin says. “And you and I both know you haven’t had better cock than mine. Or any in the past few months it seems.”

“You’re disgusting,” UB said, scrunching her nose. “Like, seriously. Gross.”

Jin placed his hand on her knee, leaning in closer. “Gross, you say? Be honest with me, sweetheart. How many nights did you touch yourself wishing you were in her position?”

Her face turned hot as she tried to lean back from him. “What?!”

“Don’t deny it. I see it all over your face. Besides, it’s not like you could’ve lasted all those weeks without having a little action with yourself,” Jin teased, chuckling to himself as he raised his hand up her thigh. “Did you even use my present?”

“I think you would’ve heard a vibrator, Jin,” UB deadpanned.

“Dunno. I did make her deliberately loud,” Jin smirked. “Almost louder than you are, sweetheart.”

“Oh- fuck off!”

“I’ll do another kind of fucking,” Jin grinned, turning her cheek as he mashed his mouth against hers. Their lips molded together for a brief moment until the closet door burst open, and you were revealed in all your glory.

Jin jumped away from UB, meeting your piercing stare. “Y/N-”

“Oh, what is it, baby?” you question, a bright, false grin on your face. “Did I interrupt something?”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Jin insisted.

“Oh please- she’s the end goal after all,” you insisted, marching over to him, slapping him across his handsome face. “And y'know what, Jin? You’re a dick through and through, and you’ll never find anyone with a personality like yours. Because you’re good in bed- but not  _anywhere_ else.”

“Sweetheart-”

“Yes?” you and UB say, cocking your heads to the side unanimously as you both grin falsely at him. UB approaches you, giving a smug grin to Jin as she drapes her arms over your shoulders.

“I know everything,” you confirm. “Before you even went and blabbed to her. Because guess what, Jin? Despite everything you thought you knew about me, I’m not an idiot. But you didn’t know anything about me, did you? Just what I liked in bed. Because you didn’t even care enough to get to know me. And I know everything about you- and there’s not much to know.”

“What, so you think I’m going to be scared off by this or something?” Jin questioned, face turning beet red as he stared at the two of you furiously. “Fine, make a fool out of me. But it’s not like I couldn’t replace the two of you in a second.”

“Maybe so,” UB agrees. “But it’ll be kind of hard with all the footage released. Ricky, could you step out, please?”

Jin turned in shock as a cameraman stepped inside, a camera on his shoulder as he stepped into the room, aimed at Jin.

“Welcome to To Catch a Cheater,” you grinned. “Y'know, that Youtube channel? They’ve got a few million subscribers last time I checked. Of course, we can also send this to our friends and social media.”

“Y'know, you should be more mindful to the possibility of hidden cameras recording very private conversations,” UB snickers, nodding over to one area. “I mean, really, you talk more than a super villain in a James Bond movie.”

Jin was infuriated, face blushing, and a vein was even popping out along the side of his neck. “Fuck you guys! You two are just crazy bitches who are going to die alone.”

“Doubt that, since we’re getting a new place and are moving in together,” you laugh. “Sharing the same dick really is a bonding experience. Y'know?”

Jin walked over to the camera guy, shoving him away. “Get that fucking camera out of my face!”

“Don’t hurt the poor camera guy! We don’t want you getting arrested for assault,” UB says. “Why don’t you walk out already with what little dignity you have left, ok scrub?”

“Fuck you,” he said, shoving the camera out of his face as he flipped the two of you off, storming out of the apartment. You watched with glee as he slammed the door behind him, even leaving his coat behind. The humiliating moment when he had to open the door back up to retrieve it though, both you and UB cackling maniacally at his embarrassment.


End file.
